scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fun to Play With, Not to Meet
Fun to Play With, Not to Meet is the fourth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang tours a toy factory haunted by a living toy! Plot "Ooo this Amber doll really is cool!" Said a man working in a toy factory holding up an Amber doll. "You know those dolls are for girls right Finn." Said the woman working with him. "I know Britt but this one is a 50th anniversary mint edition Cadet Amber Doll with her pet golden retriever Goldilocks included!" Finn said excitedly. "C'mon we've gotta go work on the Caveman Carl assembly line now." Britt said. The two walked over to the next conveyer belt over and began working on a caveman action figure. "Hmph Amber dolls are way cooler than Caveman Carls." Finn complained. "Why don't you tell him to his face." Britt joked "I could take that Neanderthal in a battle, what would he do bring his pet dinosaur?" Finn laughed and clicked on a Caveman Carl doll. "Ooga Booga!" It said in mock-caveman fashion. "Aahhhhh!!!" Britt screamed running away as a shadowy figure loomed over Finn. "Like what is he gonna do, fly in on his pterodactyl." Finn laughed, unaware of Brenda leaving and the figure. "Ooogga Boogaaa!" Roared a giant Caveman Carl. "Uhhhhh... Is this some sort of new toy?" Finn poked its stomach. "Rrrrahghhhh!" Yelled the living toy Finn gulped as the Caveman Carl swung his club over his head, getting ready to smash Finn, luckily he moved right away as the toy smashed the conveyor belt. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" Finn screamed. "Ha ha ha ha." Laughed the living toy. --- The Mystery Machine parked in front of the Tommy Tinker Toy Factory. "Can you believe it gang? Tinker Toys! The most famous toy factory and store in the world!" Daphne gushed as the gang walked into the entrance of the factory. "Tinker Toys is the maker of the world famous Amber dolls. I used to play with them all of the time when I was a little kid." Velma said as the gang walked into a store that had toys lining its shelves. "Like, Amber Dolls?" Shaggy asked. "You know Amber dolls?" Velma said. "No." Scooby said. "What about you Fred?" Velma asked. "The only toys I know from here are the Armyman Aaron dolls." Fred said. "How have you never heard of them? Ugh. Amber Dolls were the first toys ever produced by Tinker Toys. It is the doll of a young woman who has many different careers, pets, houses etc. The first doll came out in 1942 and these dolls have become collectors items ever since. Amber is such a household name how have you never heard of them?" Velma explained. (Velma's mind-eye thing). "Like, 'cause we're boys and Scoob is a dog." Shaggy said. "Yeah. I like to play with doggy toys." Scooby giggled. "Whatever. The reason we're here in the first place is so I can buy the 50th anniversary Cadet Amber Doll before they sell out." Velma told the gang. "You know why I came? So I could get a Pinky the Unicorn stuffed animal." Daphne said. "The commercials say it is the cutest and fluffiest stuffed animal ever!" "Ooooo." Scooby said. "I want one." "Come on Scooby, let's go look for one!" Daphne cheered as the two ran into the aisles. "That's weird, no one's here. I thought there would be more people here to get the collector's edition doll." Velma said. Shaggy and Fred followed Velma who grabbed one of the collector's edition dolls off of the shelf and took it to the cash register. "That'll be $30 dollars please." The bored cashier said. Velma handed him the money. "Thanks. Have a great day." Said the cashier. All of a sudden a very flamboyant old man burst through a door and came over to the gang. "Why hello and welcome to Tinker Toys! I am the man himself, Tommy Tinker. I personally design all of the toys here." The man said excitedly. "Wow! It's an honor to meet you." Velma said. "Mr. Tinker sir, I have a question. Why aren't there many people here?" Fred asked. "Oh it's a shame really. One of our newest toys, the first one not designed by me, came to life and attacked and scared away a few workers and customers." Tommy Tinker said sadly. "Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed, opening his arms for Scooby to jump into them, except Scooby wasn't there. "Huh. This is awkward." "Woohoo! I'm sorry Mr. Tinker for your trouble but I'm so glad there's a mystery, today was pretty boring so far." Fred celebrated. Velma rolled her eyes. "We'll help you Mr. Tinker." "Thank you so much you wonderful kids!" He said, hugging the three of them. He didn't let go for a little. "Uhhh, you can let go now." Velma awkwardly said. "Oh sorry I'm just so happy!" He cheered, dancing out of the room. "Let's go get Daphne and Scoob. --- The three of them found Daphne and Scooby admiring a unicorn stuffed animal. "Gang, we have a mystery on our hands." Fred said. "Really?" Daphne questioned. "First can you get us two Pinky the Unicorn dolls?" "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee....." The two pleaded. "Fine! I'll get you guys one, but you'll have to share." Fred said, giving the two some money. "Yayyyyyy!!!" The two cheered as the payed for the doll. They started to hug it. "Alright let's go into the factory to start investigating." Velma said. --- The gang was in the factory's offices following Mr. Tinker. "This is where the magic happens kids. This is where our toys ideas come to life!" He said enthusiastically. "It seems like one of your toys might've taken that literally." Velma said. A woman approached Mr. Tinker. "Kids, this is the woman who is the only person other than me to design one of our toys, Brenda Mattel." He introduced. Brenda sighed. "Sadly my toy has been wreaking havoc on the factory." "What toy is it? Is it a living Pinky the Unicorn!?" Daphne said excitedly. "Yeah is it?" Scooby asked. "No it's a giant Caveman Carl action figure." Brenda said. "None have even been released into stores yet and now I don't know if they ever will." "Gang we should split up now. Shag and Scoob, you should investigate the factory portion. The girls and I will stay up here with Mr. Tinker and Ms. Mattel." Fred said. "I actually have to get going. See you later guys." Brenda said. "Not before a hug!" Mr. Tinker said. "I'm good." She said, bolting away as fast as she could. "Wait, who gets to keep Pinky?" Daphne asked. "I should." Scooby said, grabbing the stuffed animal. "No Scooby, I should!" Daphne shouted back. The two were tugging back and forth on the the unicorn doll. "Stop it! Scooby can get Pinky for now, and then he'll give her to you later!" Fred mediated, giving the stuffed animal to Scooby. "Hmph!" Scooby crossed his arms. Daphne stuck her tongue out at him. Scooby and Shaggy walked away. "Now, do you want to see something cool?" Tommy Tinker asked. "Sure." Velma responded. Velma, Daphne, and Fred followed the eccentric man to a room-sized display case with an Amber doll sitting on a pedestal in the middle of it. "Oooooooo!!! No way! No way! Is that the prototype Sailor Amber doll? It is a collector's dream! There are only 2 in existence!" Velma squealed smooshing her face against the glass. "Eh, not as cool as Pinky the Unicorn, am I right?" Daphne giggled. "I miss her." "I'm sorry though Velma, I'm the only one has access to that room." Mr. Tinker explained. "Oh yeah, what about him!?" Fred said, pointing to Caveman Carl who grabbed the prototype doll off of the pedestal and then broke the glass display wall. "Ooga Booga!" Caveman Carl roared at the group. "Now is the perfect time for a hug Mr. Tinker!" Fred whimpered. "Caveman Carl Smash!" Yelled the living doll. "The doll!" Velma screamed. "Agghhhhh!!" She yelled aggressively as she ran to the monster, trying to grab the Amber doll. Caveman Carl hit her aside as he ran the way Shaggy and Scooby ran to. "Velma are you alright?" Daphne asked, concerned. "Yeah... Except.. Can't... Feel.. My body." Velma barely got out of her mouth. Mr. Tinker slammed his cane on the ground in frustration. "You did what you could, and that deserves a hug." He said, hugging her. "Awww, that should feel good Velma." Daphne admired. "No... My bones... Are being.. Crushed." Velma managed to say. "Gang, we have to get that doll back!" Fred said. "I concur. I can't let such a valuable collector's item be damaged!" Velma vowed. "Please get it back! That doll holds so many memories." Mr. Tinker said sadly. "Do you need a hug?" Fred said. "No Fred, no time." Velma said. "I'm a short girl on a mission and there's no stopping me!" --- "Like, look at all of these toys!" Shaggy cheered. "I don't need any other toys when I've got Pinky." Scooby said proudly. "Hey, what are you kids doing here?" Asked Finn from the intro. "We're investing mating that living doll." Shaggy explained. "Ahhhhh!!!!" Screamed Finn. "Ahhhhh!!!" Scooby and Shaggy screamed, Scooby pulled Shaggy in front of Pinky to shield it. "Like, are you using me as a shield?" Shaggy angrily asked. "Ughhhh... Heheheheh" Scooby giggled. "Why'd you scream?" Shaggy asked Finn. "I was the first one attacked by that brute. I'm Finn by the way and if you ask me, I wish the living doll was a living Amber doll." Finn said. "Why not a Pinky the Unicorn?" Scooby asked. "Because that living doll would be an awesome addition to my collection!" Finn gushed. Scooby and Shaggy eyed each other. "Like, you know those dolls are for girls right." Shaggy said. "Tell that to your dog." Finn said. "Hey!" Scooby said, covering Pinky's ears. "She can hear you!" "Whatever, I'm on lunch break so I'll see you later." Finn said walking away. "Mmmmm lunch break." Shaggy and Scooby said dreamily. The two explored the factory when they heard something burst through a door. "What was that Scoob..." Shaggy asked nervously. "I don't know. Do you know Pinky?" Scooby asked. All of a sudden Caveman Carl roared. "Ooga Booga!" Shaggy and Scooby hugged squeezing Pinky. "I love you." Said the stuffed animal. "Shhh!!" Scooby shushed the doll "Like, run!" Shaggy screamed. The two ran in terror as the living doll swung at them with his club. They ran up onto a conveyer belt and Caveman Carl followed. "Scooby do something!" Shaggy said. Scooby threw Pinky at the caveman and it hit him In the face, disorienting him and causing him to fall onto the floor. "Grrrrrrr...." Growled Caveman Carl as it ran out of the factory. Scooby and Shaggy hopped off and Scooby grabbed Pinky. "What can't you do?" Scooby admired the stuffed animal. "Like we gotta get the gang! Shaggy said. --- "We've looked everywhere and we still haven't found the prototype doll!" Velma complained. "It's ok Velma we'll find it. Mystery Inc. never leaves a mystery unsolved... for some reason. Huh, dang we are amazing detectives." Daphne admired. Shaggy and Scooby ran up to the Fred, Daphne, and Velma in a frantic state. "Are you okay?" Daphne asked. "Yeah but we ran into..." Shaggy started "Caveman Carl!" Scooby whimpered. "I was talking to Pinky." Daphne said taking the stuffed animal from Scooby. "Did he have an Amber doll with him?" Fred asked. "Now that I think about it, like, yeah." Shaggy said. "We also met a man who collected Amber dolls, Finn." A crash is heard. "Where'd that come from?" Daphne asked. "It came from down the hall. C'mon gang." Fred said. "We'll stay back here." Scooby said. "No way, we have to protect the Amber doll!" Velma ordered, dragging the two cowards to the origin of the crash. The gang looked into Brenda's office Inside, the caveman was there! "I knew this was a bad idea!" Shaggy shouted. "Shield your eyes Pinky!" Daphne screamed. "Ooga Booga!!" Roared the living toy. "We can find the doll later, let's run!" Velma screamed. Chase scene starts The gang runs out of the office and into the toy store. They all pose as toys as the caveman passes them by. Shaggy and Scooby walk over to a gumball machine and get gumballs and start chewing them. The caveman runs over to them and roars but they blow giant bubbles and float away, leaving him scratching his head. Velma and Fred run into the Armyman Aaron section of the store and the caveman follows. They remotely drive a toy plane and tank at him and he runs away in fright. Daphne is running from Caveman Carl when he grabs Pinky from her grip. She turns around and grabs Pinky and the two tug-o-war over the stuffed animal until it eventually rips in half. The living toy laughs and walks away with the doll's bottom half as Daphne is left there with Pinky's head. Fred picks up the traumatized Daphne and the gang runs back to the offices. End chase. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Daphne and Scooby cried out holding the upper half of Pinky. Daphne stood up boldly as dramatic music started playing. "We lost a soldier in battle today, but worry not. We shall solve this mystery. We will find that doll. We will catch the caveman. Pinky... WE WILL AVENGE YOU!" She said. The gang clapped, Scooby wiped tears away as Velma rolled her eyes. "Ah kids, did you find the doll yet?" Mr. Tinker asked. "Not yet, but I think our best bet is to search Brenda's office." Fred suggested. The gang walked into the office and began looking around. "Jinkies! I found it!" Velma announced. "I can't believe I'm touching the prototype Sailor Amber doll." "You did it! That's hug-worthy." Mr. Tinker said. "No, no it isn't." Velma said rapidly. Mr. Tinker grabbed the doll, but Velma wouldn't let go. He kept pulling until finally her grip broke. "It felt so rare." She admired. Brenda walked into her office to see the gang and Mr. Tinker. "How could you do this Brenda?" Mr. Tinker wondered. "Do what?" She asked. "Steal the prototype Amber doll." Fred confronted. "What, but..." Brenda pleaded. "I'm sorry Bren, but I've gotta call the authorities." Tommy Tinker said, getting on his phone. "You guys gotta believe me, I'm not the caveman!" Brenda said desperately. "I believe her. She doesn't look like a Unicorn murderer." Daphne observed. "I do too. If she's the caveman, the clues don't add up." Velma said. "Then let's set a trap so we can capture that Unicorn killer!" Daphne said. "Hey! I usually say that. I mean not the whole Unicorn killer thing, the trap thing..." Fred said. "Anyway Shag and Scoob will be bait." "Like, no way!" Shaggy disagreed. "It's ok I volunteer for Pinky's sake!" Scooby said proudly. "Me too!" Daphne agreed. "Like, oh brother." Shaggy shook his head. --- "Mr. Carl sir, we know you're still out here." Daphne taunted. "I'm sorry, should we speak in your language... Ooga Rooga!" Scooby laughed and so did Daphne. "Rrrreagghhh!!" Roared Caveman Carl from across the factory. He proudly held up Pinky's lower half. "Run! For Pinky's sake!" Daphne screamed. The two ran amid the machinery towards the exit where Velma and Shaggy stood with a tripwire. "Like, Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed, running away, dropping the tripwire. "Shaggy?!" Velma shouted. "Daphne and Scooby, run towards the machinery!" The two rerouted, into a big chamber. They shut themselves inside. "Phew. We're safe." Scooby said, relieved. Daphne shined her phone's flashlight revealing that in the chamber was many Caveman Carl dolls! "Jeepers!" "Rikes!" All of a sudden the living doll burst into the chamber and roared at the two. Before he could smash them with his club something dropped a ton of Caveman Carl dolls onto them. Velma, Shaggy, Fred, Brenda, Mr. Tinker and some police officers walked up to the chamber where Fred opened its door. Daphne, Scooby, and Caveman Carl all poured out along with the toys, however the caveman's eyes were no longer glowing red. "Let's see who this doll thief really is..." Mr. Tinker said grabbing the monster's head and pulling off the mask to reveal a robot! "Just as we suspected." Fred said "But who's controlling the robot?" Asked Brenda. "Tommy Tinker!" Velma revealed, pointing at the culprit. "What??" Said the police officers, Brenda, and Finn who just joined them. "You're crazy! Do you all need a hug?" He asked innocently. "Zip it you Unicorn killer!" Scooby ordered. "Why would he sabotage his own factory?" Asked one policeman. "I'm glad you asked. You see it was all about pride. Mr. Tinker had designed every toy that's been sold from this company ever since it began, but when the design approval board wanted you to approve of Caveman Carl's design it made you furious. That's why you wanted to make sure the dolls designed by Brenda got a bad enough reputation not to be sold." Velma explained. "Using his experience of constructing toys you built this giant Caveman Carl doll to sabotage the toy's own release. You disguised the caveman's remote control as your cane and you set to ensure only toys made by you would ever leave these doors." Fred said. "Like, but that wasn't enough. He knew Brenda was a wiz at making toys so he wanted to make sure she lost her job and what better way than framing her for the theft of a valuable collector's toy." Shaggy explained. "But what gave you away was actually something you said yourself Mr. Tinker. You said that you were the only one who has access to the Amber display room. However Caveman Carl broke out of that room, meaning he got in there somehow, and since you are the only one with access, you were the only one who could've done so." Velma concluded. "Bah, it's true. I was just jealous and prideful. I would've stopped that stupid caveman doll from being sold if it weren't for you meddling kids." Mr. Tinker said as he was dragged away. "Oh yeah in your face!" Daphne shrieked with excitement. "Boo-yah!" Scooby cheered. "I can't thank you kids enough. To repay you Im going to scrap Caveman Carl and create Mystery Inc. Action Figures!" Brenda said. "I'd collect those!" Finn cheered. "Me too." Velma agreed. "And I'll sew Pinky back together for you guys!" Shaggy, Velma and Fred groaned. "Yayyyy!" Daphne and Scooby cheered. "Scooby-Dooby-Woohoo!" Scooby celebrated. Writer's Note *Feel Free to Review Locations *Tommy Tinker Toy Factory **Toy Store **Factory **Offices ***Brenda's Office Cast and Characters Villains *Caveman Carl Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism- Obsession with the Pinky the Unicorn doll *This episode's title is a parody of the Play-doh slogan "Fun to Play With, Not to Eat!" Quotes *"Zip it you Unicorn Killer!" -Scooby-Doo Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes